


What Are You Really Hiding In There?"

by nsam85



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Grinding, M/M, Musicians, Rutting, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Jonas approaches Ross Lynch, asking to be taught to surf. Ross knows this is a lie because Nick did it in his sitcom. What's Nick playing at?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ruse.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a good friend 
> 
> Two parts.

                “Thank God it’s over!” he said to the wind.

                Ross plopped down on the sandy beach and stared off into the distance. After going to his seventh Teen Beach 2 premiere party, he was done with all the attention. He couldn’t do anything without making sure no paparazzi was around. Taking a deep sigh, he pulled off his shirt and laid his back against the sand. Placing his hands behind his head, he felt the warm California breeze causing his dark blond armpit hair to sway back and forth. Hearing someone calling his name off in the distance, he reluctantly pushed his elbows into the sand. His tan and toned belly flexed with the effort. Turning his head, he could make out a guy walking toward him. Unable to make out his features, he had no clue who he was, just that his physique was very nice.

                “Sup?” said the guy.

                As he got closer, he finally recognized another Disney star, Nick Jonas. Having never met him in person before, he took his time and checked him out. He was definitely as cute as his friend Garrett Clayton, maybe a bit more. Taller, and not as tan as Garrett, Nick came to stop next to him. Ross was so exhausted he didn’t even want to stand up and shake his hand. This was also the best angle to view Nick’s sizable bulge. Looking up, he nodded to him kindly. Nick looked a bit uncomfortable for some reason, glancing down Ross’s body. Frowning, he looked down and realized his fly was completely open, showing off his thick pubic bush underneath.

                “Shit.” He hissed to himself, reaching to pull it up.

                “Don’t worry about it. Not like I haven’t seen that multiple times a day.” He chuckled.

                “Good. I didn’t want to anyway. My boys need a breeze.” He grinned, patting the sand next to him.

                Grunting, Nick squatted and tried to lean back smoothly. It didn’t work very well because his elbows gave out and his head hit the sand harder than he surely meant to. Reaching out, Ross grabbed Nick’s right hand and pulled him up into a sitting position. Giving grateful smile, Nick turned his head and looked out at the sea. After a few moments, Ross gave a slight cough. Snapping his head back to him, he gave an apologetic smile.

                “Sorry.” He mumbled, looking down.

                “So….what do you want?” he asked.

                “Well…this is kind of embarrassing…but can you teach me how to surf. I’ve never done it before and you clearly are good at it.” He said, looking hopefully.

                Smiling, Ross knew he caught the star in an outright lie. He’d surfed for his Disney channel tv show, Jonas. Still, he didn’t want to miss a chance at seeing what his ulterior motives were. Keeping his face composed, he gave Nick a single nod. Eyes, shining, he looked thrilled and glanced back out to see.

                “Awesome! Can we start now?” he pressed, looking excited.

                “Yeah. Help me up and we’ll head over to my digs and get a couple of boards.” He chuckled.

                Standing, Nick reach down and grasped his hand. His pull literally left him standing on his feet. Eyeing him, he noticed the guy glancing down at his still open fly. Acting as if he hadn’t noticed anything, he bent down and retrieved his shirt. Shaking it a few times, he placed it over his left shoulder and walked across the beach and to his car. Next to him, Nick plodded along in silence. Digging his keys out of his pocket, he clicked the unlocked button and opened the door. Wiping all the loose sand off his backside, he slid into the driver’s seat while his new friend took the passengers spot. Turning the car on, he made his way to the direction of his home.

                “You know,” he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, “I know you’ve surfed before. You did it on your tv show.” He finished, watching his reaction.

                “Oh…I forgot about that.” He said, in a slight higher pitch than he intended.

                “What do you want dude?” he finally said, ready to move this along.

                “I guess it’s just been a long time since I did that. I don’t remember how to do it properly.” He insisted.

                From the corner of his eye, he was able to see Nick’s face with a slight blush. Ross had a hard time believing that he would have forgotten. Then again, it had been around five years since their sitcom was cancelled. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, he let it go. Still, something seemed a bit off by way he was acting. Not having met him before, he didn’t know if this was normal. Coming to a stop light, he looked to engage him in further discussion when the large Calvin Klein billboard with him grabbing his crotch caught his eye. Smirking, he looked at him until Nick finally made eye contact. Seeing his expression, Nice raised an eyebrow in question. Chuckling, he gave a nod and pointed at the sign. Turning his head, he gazed at it briefly. In that small time frame, the color on the back of his neck darkened.

                “What are you really hiding in there?” he said, half seriously, and half teasingly.

                “That’s private.” He said sharply.

                “Oh…I see. Well, I’ve never had to stuff a sock in my underwear like that then.” He said coolly.

                “I didn’t have anything stuff in there. That’s all me.” He said defensively.

                Shaking his head, he looked ahead and pulled through the intersection. Apparently the act riled Nick, and he looked a bit offended.

                “Show me.” Ross told him quietly.          

                “What?” he asked, knowing full well what he had said.

                “Come on….who am I gunna tell? He urged, though he knew it wouldn’t happen.

                Unbelievably, Nick unzipped himself and popped open the top button. Pulling the fly apart, he exposed his white boxer briefs. Pushing elastic waistband down, he pointed a finger at his soft cock. Distracted, Ross took in the sight. A thick black forest of pubes covered entire groin. In the center, his uncut dick rested against his ample nuts. Feeling his mouth water, he turned back to the road. It seemed the ads didn’t lie. Definitely a shower, though he didn’t know about grower. Being uncut wasn’t something new to him. He was the same and proud of it.

                “What’ve you got?” asked Nick, letting the underwear slap back against his waistline.

                “I’m driving dude. Plus, I don’t want to scare you.” He teased with a wink, glad he had placed his shirt over his crotch.

                Unexpectedly, Nick reached over and pulled the shirt away. His dick was hard as a rock, poking through the open fly. It was around six and half inches, and curved slightly downward. The foreskin had pulled back on the head, letting precum slowly leak out of his piss slit. For what seemed like an eternity, Nick glanced up at him, trying to gauge his mood. Giving him a smile, he kept his attention on the road. Hesitating, Nick wrapped his shaky hand around the shaft. Bucking his hips upward, he bit his lip to keep from moaning, a sly smile began to form on Nick’s face.

                “I…uh…” he murmured, unsure of where to go from here.

                “Impressive?” Ross finally got out.

                “I didn’t really want to go surfing.” He whispered.

                “Oh?” he asked, feigning surprise.

                “I uh…talked to Garrett a couple weeks ago.” He said, sounding slightly nervous.

                “What? Did he tell you I liked sucking his cock?” he grinned, trying to keep his emotions under control.

                “Yeah…something like that.” He confessed.

                “You want me to blow you?” he guessed.

                “Actually, I wanted to do that to you.” He said softly.

                Surprised, he glanced at him with consideration. I think I’m _up_ for that.” He replied

                “Yea…” he said, pumping his dick a couple of times. “I figured. I just didn’t know how to bring it up---“he began, but Ross placed his hand Nick’s neck and pushed him down.

                He groaned as his cock was surrounded Nick’s mouth. Glancing to his backside, he wondered what it was going to feel like fucking Nick Jonas. Not caring if he wanted that or not, he was going to. Nick’s tongue swirled around his head, sucking at the foreskin that was pulled back. When it wouldn’t recover the head, he gently squeezed it until it shrank. With the blood no longer making the head large, the extra skin slipped right over it. Nibbling on the rim of the skin, he released it. Almost instantly, it rolled back down the shaft. Ahead, he made out the gate to his home. Reaching up, he clicked a button on his visor. The gate slid alongside the privacy fence, allowing him to drive through opening and finally into the garage. Automatically, he pushed the button again and the gate shut once more.

                Reluctantly, he patted the guy sucking him. Nick groaned, not wanting to release his prize. Sighing, he sat back up and they both exited the car in the privacy of the garage. Leaving his shirt in the seat, he walked away from the car and into the main house, his wet dick bouncing up and down with every step. Not even bothering to turn around, he made for the large couch in the living room. Grunting, he turned and laid on his back, watching Nick coming across the room.  His large bulge commanded attention. Giving him a wink, Ross stared up at the ceiling, closing his eyes.

                Immediately a shadow covered his body and the hot mouth returned to his pulsing member. Ross reached down, his intent to guide Nick’s head up and down in the rhythm he wanted. Hair too short, he aimed for the back of his head instead. The couch bounced as Nick crawled atop it, sitting his ass down in the spot in between his feet. His shorts were yanked down and he lifted his ass, letting Nick remove the last article of clothing on his body. Wetness covered his balls at once. Groaning much louder, he involuntarily lifted his legs into the air, giving Nick more room to work. Placing his hands behind his head, he glanced down.

                Meeting his eye, Nick grinned triumphantly. Sitting up, he pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Nicely toned, yet still with a bit of fat on his stomach, he looked completely realistic. Some guys worked out so much that there’s no fat, looking as if on steroids. Having a tiny bit of fat was so hot to Ross. Large dark nipples, with a dusting of black chest hair covered the front. Dropping back down, he gave Ross’s dick a couple licks, before making his way up his body. His dark blond pubic patch covered his groin before turning into a light blond treasure trail up to his navel. Smirking, he raised an eyebrow as Nick rubbed his outie belly button before he slowly shimmied up his torso.

                He let out a hiss as his nipple was given a harsher bite than he expected. Liking the view he placed his hands behind his head and watched him work. Now exposed, Nick eyed his hairy pits. Actually licking his lips, he went right for the left one, pressing his tongue into the pit, sucking at the hair. Surprised, he glanced back up at the ceiling while Nick nibbled and sucked his way over to his right one. Never having had this done before, he wasn’t totally sure what he should do. Soon, he felt kisses on his neck as Nick’s face finally loomed over his own. After only a brief pause, he leaned in and kissed him hard. Smiling, he opened his mouth and welcome the foreign tongue. Sucking the tip, he ran it over every tooth and even under his tongue.

                After a bit of making out, Nick nudged his head to the side. Feeling warm air blow on his ear, he waited in anticipation. Having his ears played with was his favo……he let a deep moan as Nick’s tongues pressed into it. He hadn’t meant to be so loud about it, but this didn’t happen often enough for his liking.  There was a brief pause and the attention continued. Almost feeling the Nick’s smile, he kissed his way over to the other side. Ross arched his back as the same was done to this ear.

                “Like that?” Nick breathed, his tongue darting deeper.

                “Yes.” He shuddered.

                “Pull me out, or I’ll move on.” He warned.

                Without any further prompting, he reached down and unzip Nick’s fly as fast as he could. Nick’s hard on was so large, the button nearly pupped off. Using his feet, Ross pushed Nick’s shorts down to his ankles. Letting out another whimper as Nick returned to his ear, he felt him lower his groin to his own. Through his boxer briefs, Ross opened his eyes in surprise. Nick was extremely large. It was definitely at least seven and a half inches, but most likely closer to eight..possibly more. The thickness was also impressive. Rutting against his bare cock, Nick blew hot air and nibbled Ross’s earlobe. Turning his hand palm up, he gripped his erection. Not wanting to wait anymore, he reached pulled at the waist band, which was currently containing his member. The tip was already poling out a bit, and once he got them fully off, he wrapped his hand around him.

                “You’re huge.” He couldn’t help it.

                Though he loved the way his ear was being pleasured, he gently pushed him away. Guessing what he was trying to do, Nick pushed himself back until he sat on his heels. Thick and uncut, Nick’s cock perfectly straight member rested at a 45 degree angle instead of against his groin. Thick and curly, his pubes covered the entire area, though not as much on his nuts. Looking closer, his nuts didn’t exactly look as large as he originally thought. That didn’t matter much to him though, as he finally gave him a couple of strokes. Foreskin still covering the head, Ross rolled it down to the base. Unlike his own, which was a lighter pink, Nick’s head was a dark purple color, leaking an insane amount of precum.

                “Come up here, I want to suck your cock.” he demanded.

                Shuffling forward eagerly, he lowered his hips as Ross’s open mouth waited for his cock to get closer. Finally, Nick loomed over him like one would do during pushups. The musky scent wafted into his nostrils, making him shudder. The massive head pushed into his mouth, covering it with hot saliva. Letting out a whimper of pleasure, he thrusted deeper into his wanting mouth. As he took every single bit of it, he looked and noticed Nick’s look of astonishment. Winking, he expertly swirled his tongue around the head and under the foreskin. Relaxing his gag reflex, he reached around and pulled at Nick’s hairy ass cheeks. Once apart, he twisted in index finger and pushed through the mass of hair and into his hole.

                “Shit.”  Nick squeaked, thrusting his dick deeper into his mouth.

                Feeling the brush of hair against his nose, he was worried he might sneeze. Thankfully, he pulled back, taking care of the threat. Pushing his finger deeper, he curled it into the wall of his ass until he felt the lump that was Nick’s prostate. Giving it a poke, he felt his member twitch with the unexpected sensation. Soon, his new friend began to fuck his mouth with increasing speed. Not wanting it to be over too quickly, he pulled his finger out, creating an actual “pop” sound. It was so reminiscent of a cartoon he began to laugh, or at least tried to. Giving his ass a nice pat, he waited as Nick sat up and looked down at him.

                “I’m going to fuck you.” They said together.

                Blinking, they let out a laugh and Nick leaned over him and pressed their lips together. With all the clothing gone, they lined their dicks up and ground into each other.  He wanted to fuck him so bad, but with the grinding getting more intense, his mind decided to forget about that for a bit. Above him, Nick began to shake. Dropping his head to the side, he felt a tongue press into his ear. He gave a grunt, then his belly was painted with his own hot cum. A moment later, Nick shuddered and finally let out a grown. More hot seed covered his own and smeared into each other’s skin as Nick collapsed atop him.


	2. Real Intention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part to the story. Hope you liked it;

It seemed his story about wanting to learn to surf had fallen through the moment he asked. He had no idea Ross had watched his sitcom enough to realize this. At least that didn't seem to matter though. Garrett had told him Ross would be cool about the situation. Seeing Ross's open fly, noticing the thick patch of hair he had was so alluring, he decided to do whatever it would take to get him naked. Luckily, that hadn't been necessary. Breathing hard, Nick pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at the mess they had created. Their belly's had been painted white by both their seed.

Grinning, he shifted down to just above Ross's still erect dick. leaning down, he began to lick up the come. By the time he had made it up to Ross's nipples, he hadn't realized how much there was. Meeting his gaze, he smirked at the look of surprise on the blonde's face. Feeling his own wet chest, he crawled forward until it was right above his mouth. dropping a bit, he waited for action. After a brief hesitation, he felt Ross, lick his pecs, spending extra time sucking on his nipples. Though Ross was still hard, his own member had gone limp. When Ross had finished licking his chest, he was hard once more.

"You're friggin' huge dude." He heard Ross, just as he felt a hand grip his member.

"It's going to hurt when I fuck you." He growled, thrusting into Ross's fist.

"I didn't say you could fuck me." He mumbled, but Nick heard the uncertainty in his voice.

Reluctantly, he shimmied back down, losing the firm hold on his dick. giving him a wicked grin, he leaned down and blew hot air into his ear. Moaning, he tilted his head to the side. Lightly, he sucked at Ross's earlobe before darting his tongue into the canal. after a few moments, Nick felt himself getting even harder listening to the guy making the most erotic noises he'd ever heard. What was surprising that the sound was a response to his ears getting played with. Feeling something tap him on the shoulder, he jumped and turned around. the tap was only Ross's right foot. Both his legs were literally raised in the air, his ass open for Nick to do what he wanted. However, he had different plans. He was the one who had come onto him, so he figured Ross should be rewarded for that.

"Want to lick my ass?" he asked him, pulling back.

"I'd love to….do the same to me." He insisted.

Winking, Nick nodded and turned around into a 69 position. Almost immediately, he felt his cheeks pulled apart. he had barely lowered his head when he felt the wet tongue press into his hairy hole. Letting out a whimper, he looked at view in front of him. Unlike his own, Ross's ass was nearly hairless. It also appeared he didn't even trim there either. The hair that was there looked almost like bleached blond. Shrugging, he finally pulled the cheeks apart, exposing his hole. Pressing his tongue into it, he couldn't believe how tight it felt. Spitting on it, he pulled back and inserted his index finger. At this new angle, noticed how big his nuts were, also sprinkled with a light blond hair. Ross gave a grunt as Nick found his prostate gland, gently rubbing over the lump in different directions. Peering up towards his end of the couch, he grabbed his shorts and dropped them between Ross's open legs. Making sure not to alert him to what he was doing, he pulled a small package out of a pocket.

He let out a hiss as Ross pushed two fingers into his ass, not even bothering to start out with a single digit. Still, it felt good, and he had the strangest feeling he knew Ross would be gentle at first. Ripping open the package, he let the rubber drop on the couch. Picking it up, he began to suck on Ross's hard dick. Curving down just a bit, the foreskin already pulled back onto the shaft. Taking as much of it in his mouth as he could, swirled his tongue around the swollen head. He let out a gasp as Ross added a third finger into his opening. There was a pause, then he felt the fingers bare down onto his prostate with force. Not really caring if he was prepared enough, he lifted his head put the condom between his lips. As he rolled it down over Ross, he felt him pull his fingers out of his ass. Once fully on, he crawled forward into a doggy style position, he hands holding onto the armrest of the couch.

"Oh my god…." He heard Ross, followed by the surface of the couch bouncing with movement.

"Go for it dude." He grinned, turning his head to watch.

Grinning, Ross nodded and pulled his cheeks apart. His mouth moved from side to side before he opened it. Bending down, he spat quite a bit of saliva onto his hole. Shuffling forward, he placed his left hand on the Nick's left hip, while using his right to guide his meat into his ass. Looking up, Ross maintained eye contact as he gently added pressure to his dick. There was a slight sting as the head passed through the rim, but once done, it slid entirely inside in one thrust. Letting out a grunt, Nick turned his head away and dropped it to watch his hands. They both held tight to the arm rest, the veins bulging with strain. He couldn't help but notice he wasn't as big as he had been thinking. He'd done this before, and it had hurt a lot worse when…. well. He wasn't going to think of the name.

"Your ass is so tight." He said, pulling out a ways before thrusting forward again.

"Just remember, I'm doing you after. Everything you do will have a consequence." He chuckled.

"Oh…you mean like this?" he teased.

Pulling back, he rammed inside so hard his hands gave way from the armrests. Groaning, he raised an eyebrow as Ross continued to get rougher.

"I'm guessing you like it rough?" he grunted, as Ross pulled all the way out and rammed back in.

"The harder, the better." He agreed.

"Even with something as big as my cock?" he asked.

Winking, Ross leaned down and took hold of Nick's leaking cock. Giving a nod, he let go of his dick and instead reached for his shoulders. Slowing just a bit, Ross pulled on his shoulders until Nick finally sat up on his knees. Ross's sweaty chest pressed against his own back. Turning his head to the side, he opened his mouth and received Ross's tongue with pleasure. While kissing, Nick felt Ross's hands reach down and wrap around his uncut dick. breaking away from his lips, he dropped his head and watched as both hands tried to wrap completely around his shaft. The foreskin still covered the head though, giving his fingers something extra to play with as his thrusting became faster and rougher. Letting out a moan, Ross's dick found his prostate. Guessing what had happened, Ross repositioned his body so that with every thrust, the spot was repeatedly probed. Not wanting to come yet, he changed his angle.

"Aw…" Ross whined, but with a grin.

"I want to save my load for coming inside you." He confessed, squeezing his ass around Ross's dick.

"Oh…" Ross gasped, feeling the added pressure.

"Come on bud," he breathed, squeezing around the shaft again.

"Close…" he said shakily, slowing a bit.

Reaching back, he grabbed Ross's head to the left and pulled it in.

"Come in me." He said, his hot moist breath shooting into Ross's ear canal, followed by a small lick.

"Shit!" he bellowed, giving another thrust and coming to a halt.

During the orgasm, he had squeezed his hole around his dick at different intervals, making the experience even more stimulating. Panting, Ross fell backwards. His dick slid out of Nick's ass as his back came to a halt on the cushions of the couch. Dick pointing toward the ceiling, a large white bubble kept his cum in the tip of the condom. As Nick turned, he peered closed at Ross, noticing it twitching with his accelerated heartbeat. A moment later, it twitched again and the tip of the condom expanded just a bit more. Apparently it was the last bit of his cum from his orgasm. Impressed, he fell back against the opposite end of the couch, his dick still hard as a rock. Ross's eyes were closed with a goofy grin he found rather funny.

Smirking, Nick pulled his shorts from under his ass and pulled another package out of the pocket. Ripping it open, he rolled it down his cock and gave Ross a slap on the thigh. Opening his eyes in question, he looked down at Nick's ready member. Giving a lazy laugh, he groaned and pushed himself up until he rested on his ankles. Wriggling down further, he finally laid his head against the armrest. Grunting, Ross stood on top of the couch cushions. Taking a couple steps forward, he placed his feet outside his hips. Tilting his head, Nick looked up at him, noticing how tall and skinny he was. Though he wasn't as tall as him, Nick was definitely more muscular.

"That's going to hurt like a bitch." He chuckled.

"I'm waiting." He winked, grabbing his dick by the base and waving it side to side.

He was about to lower himself down, when Nick reached out and grabbed his arm he was attempting hold on the back of the couch. Not waiting, he whipped Ross around pulled his ass to his face. Getting the idea, he squatted, pulling his own cheeks apart. pushing out his tongue, licked around Ross's tight rim, again marveled out there was barely any hair where he had an ample amount. Once his touch pushed his tongue into him, Ross dropped his hand back to the back of the couch for stability.

"Jesus…that's awesome." He moaned, actually letting his ass bounce up and down over his mouth.

Lifting a figure, he corkscrewed it though the opening and massaged the walls. After a couple minutes, he added a second finger. Letting loose another loud moan, Ross reached between his legs and grabbed Nick's aching cock. a finger gently slid over his fury nut suck. Feeling Ross's hand grip the area between his sack and his shaft, he let out whimper. Above, he felt his lover stiffen. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and dropped his head again as pressure increased base of hits nuts. The pressure released again, but only briefly. Suddenly, he felt a tight grip. Stifling a cry, he pushed Ross away. Surprised, landed in same doggy style position Nick had taken for him. He had barely turned his head when Nick pressed the tip of his thick uncut cock on the tight rim of Ross's hole.

"Ready?" he asked.

Before Ross could reply, Nick pushed inside with one quick thrust.

"Fuck!" Ross roared, his forehead coming to a rest on the couch cushion in front of him.

"Talk about tight…. even more tight than…" he closed his mouth before he got into trouble.

"Who else have you?" he asked, voiced muffle with his head still against the couch.

"None of your business." He said. "Hush!" he warned.

"What if I don't…huSH!" the las bit of a sentence came out as a high pitched squeal as Nick pulled all the way out and re-entered without mercy.

Though he wanted to keep up the dominate behavior, he still worried about his new lover. "Just tell me if I go too far Ross." He whispered softly, kiss his back.

"No. It's perfect. Keep at it bud." He said, Nick could almost see the smile forming on his face even though it was hidden.

Without delay he thrusted quickly, closing his eyes as the sensation coursed through his cock until,

"Stop!" Ross yelled, his voice shaking.

"What?" he asked, coming to a stop with real panic.

"I meant I loved you acting so macho...I've never done this before dude...start off slow." Ross panted, his head shaking.

"Oh shit..." Nick groaned, worried he had actually hurt him, ""Kay...tell me when I can speed up."

He began to move extremely slowly, not wanting to do anymore damage. It was so slow it just wasn't fast enough to actually feel good. Still, he kept going, watching his friend's body for any distress. After a while, Ross lifted his hand and gave a thumbs up. Relieved, started to speed up, though it still wasn't enough. Experimenting with the angles, he noticed when he aimed his length to the front side of his pelvis Ross gave soft moans. grinning, he knew he discovered the sweet spot and continued.An arm reached back and gripped Nick's hip, trying to make him increase his speed. 

Gripping his hips, he began to pummel Ross, every once in a while it would slip out too far and he'd miss the hole when he entered again. he would slow his pace to an antagonizing slow speed, it was funny every time he'd speed up, Ross would clinch his dick his rim. Pulling out, he laid back on the couch. Reaching out, he gave the ass in front of him a hard slap, causing him to jump. Looking back, Ross met his eye. Grinning, Nick raised his hand and twirled, indicating Ross was to face him. Nodding, he rotated and crawled a top him. As he did so, he was astounded to see how hard Ross was. Instead of remounting him, he continued to crawl forward until his cock rest right in front of his mouth.

Sitting atop his chest, he gripped his dick and began to jerk it out hard and fast. Having no time to prepare, a hot salty liquid sprayed all over Nick's face as Ross came. Sputtering, his eyes were closed, knowing that cum in the eye stung. Sticking his tongue out, he licked as much cum off as he good, while reaching up with his right hand and wiping away the area around his eyes. The couch bounced and suddenly his dick was within Ross's ass once more. Feeling Ross grip his nut sack. Groaning, he thrusted up into Ross, feeling his release coming. As he continued to ram up into him, he wanted to change position. Rocking forward, it took Ross a moment to get what he was doing. Safe to open his eyes, he noticed as comprehension dawned on Ross's face and he rolled back.

Now in a missionary position, he leaned in, kissing him hard on the lips. As he thrust harder, his arms began to shake in anticipation. He could feel it coming. His chest turned rock hard and he closed his eyes as he gave a last push. Letting out a whimper, he felt cum pooling in the tip of the condom. Ross's hole held down on his shaft as the shaking came to an end. Small trails of sweat dripped down his face and fell off his nose. Opening his eyes, he looked down. Ross gave him a soft smile, pulling his head closer. Their tongues met once more as another drop of sweat landed on Ross's cheek. Grunting, he pushed himself up and finally collapsed against the opposite end of the couch, mirroring Ross.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated 
> 
> Sorry if any of you have problems with this, but personally, I prefer a fully untrimmed bush. So many guys do it now it's gets so annoying. It may make your member bigger, but to me it's reminiscent of a boy just going through puberty...which is a no no. Also. I'm of the firm belief that penis's should be left alone, keeping them intact instead of being circumcised. Natural and the way it should be


End file.
